Could U Be
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: ONESHOT I smile as you run up on stage, and I wrap around my arms around your figure. I sigh in satisfaction and completeness as I take in your familiar scent of vanilla and peaches... MxL


**A/N: Another sequel to Make You Mine. Michael and Lola fluff with some Chase and Zoey fluff on the side. Enjoy. "Could U Be" by Mario isn't mine. Enjoy. Sorry if it's short. **

* * *

**COULD U BE**

It's Open Mic Night again.

I would usually be nervous, but tonight I'm confident as I see you with in the front row with Logan, Quinn, Zoey and Chase. I was so stupid to go after a girl that didn't want me after all. I realize that you were sitting there all along. I also realize that I may have hurt you countless times without my knowledge.

For that, I'm deeply hurt…and will always be sorry. I'm sorry for Nicole in the eight grade, Vanessa in freshman year, and Lisa in sophomore year. This year. I open the curtain a little, and smile and you smile back. It's then that I realize how radiant you look. You have so idea for the surprise in store for you, then again neither does anyone else at PCA.

No, you really have no idea.

But soon you will as I croon my heart out in a song I wrote.

"Next we have PCA own Musical Man himself. Here once again to give us another performance, Stingrays, make some noise for…Michael Barrett!"

I smile to the crowd and take my spot on stage, as they all cheer, obviously my roommates and friends the loudest.

"Michael, you're so HOT!"

Okay…then…

The crowd quiets down, as I adjust the microphone and talk into it, "Well, uhm, this is a song I wrote. It's dedicated to someone really special. I hope you like it …"

The girls in the crowd all 'Awww' including you, Quinn and Zoey but you have no idea…

"Okay, I'll just perform it now… hope you enjoy."

I nod my head, and soft pianos and drums start. I take a deep breath.

"**Lisa had me thinkin' that she was the only one for me  
And Nikki had those angel eyes  
That changed my mind  
The day she looked at me  
Then outta nowhere you came walking in my life  
You really blew my mind  
Now I don't care about those other girls  
It's only you I need in my world baby…"**

I'm singing my heart out for you. And you alone…regardless that the whole school is listening.

"**Excuse me my cutie  
Tell me could you be the kinda shorty just for me  
My everlasting meant to be  
(Oh girl) Oh girl  
From the moment I saw you (My heart starts racing)  
And I can't let you walk away  
So won't you tell me girl (girl)**

**  
Could you the kinda cutie that I need  
My one my destiny**

**Lil' lady tell me could you be…"**

"**Not sayin' Trina wasn't cool  
But you changed my point of view baby  
Chantel was nice sweet and everythang  
But nothin' compares to u (yeaah)  
U stole my heart and I'm torn apart  
I don't wanna cause the pain girl  
I would gladly throw it all away  
For what I found in you today…"**

"**Excuse me my cutie  
Tell me could you be the kinda shorty just for me  
My everlasting meant to be  
(Oh girl) Oh girl  
From the moment I saw you (My heart starts racing)  
And I can't let you walk away  
So won't you tell me girl (girl)**

**  
Could you the kinda cutie that I need  
My one my destiny**

**Lil' lady tell me could you be…"**

Here comes the bridge. I know I'm on stage, but I think you get it. I see the tears gather in your eyes. I hope they're tears of joy because I'm happy too. Believe me. I am.

You mouth, "For me?"

I nod yes slightly as I continue to sing, my smile growing with every passing minute.

"**Ohh you could be my summer thang  
And is it possible tell me  
Have I finally, finally found you baby…"**

I can't let you walk away from me.

It would kill me too…

I look directly at you as I sing with more force. I see you smile as the tears run down your face, then I get it… I just get it…

"**You see I've been a playa  
But I'm tired of playin'  
Been waitin' for a love like u  
And I'm not fakin' (I'm not fakin')  
You came into my life and I feel so brand new (so brand new)  
I'm so thankful for you girl I swear…"**

I hold the last note at the end as the crows cheers again, standing up. You stand up too as I sing. Love is in the air and I glance as Chase and Zoey are…kissing? I look closer, and Logan seems to be surprised then grossed out.

They pulled away, and smile at me as they interlock their fingers together. I nod in congratulations. Finally… he told her.

Now, it's my turn, and the audience is fully on me.

"**Excuse me my cutie  
Tell me could you be the kinda shorty just for me  
My everlasting meant to be  
(Oh girl) Oh girl  
From the moment I saw you (My heart starts racing)  
And I can't let you walk away  
So won't you tell me girl (girl)**

**  
Could you the kinda cutie that I need  
My one my destiny**

**Lil' lady tell me could you be…"**

The song ends as the music fades and the crowd goes wild. But I'm not done.

I talk into the microphone again, "Thank you. But this message for the inspiration behind this song: I love you, so please tell me I haven't lost you."

Once again, the crowd goes 'Aww…'

I smile as you run up on stage, and I wrap around my arms around your figure. I sigh in satisfaction and completeness as I take in your familiar scent of vanilla and peaches.

"You haven't lost me…" I hear you mumble in my arms. "…I never left."

"Kiss her already, man! You've already serenaded her, so just do it!" a familiar voice shouts from the crowd. Chase.

Logan adds, "KISS HER!"

Soon Zoey and Quinn join in and the whole crowd is cheering us on.

I pull away, and wipe your tears away. I promise. I'll never let you go again.

I gently lift your chin up to meet vivacious and beautiful chestnut brown eyes, and we lean in…

You snake your arms around my neck and my hands grab your waist. I feel your lips on mine and taste your lip gloss on my lips. Our eyes flutter closed. You taste of strawberries, and I like it because it came from you. I stroke your cheek as I continue to kiss you.

I pull away and smile, "I love you, Lola."

You reply back, interlocking our fingers, "…I love you, Mike. I always have…"

I pull into me, as I hug you again, your arms wrapped around my waist… It seems I've answered my own question.

_Could you be?_

I look down at you, and kiss your hair.

Yes, you can…you _are_ the one for me…

* * *

**A/N: Review! But read 'Make You Mine'. If you don't get it, Michael and Lisa broke up sometime after 'Make You Mine' and this is about making Lola her's, but it's in Michael's POV. Hope that clear up confusion. **

**You know what I realized that all the one-shots I wrote are all ML. Wow. Anyway…Royal Shock also has been recently updated. Read that too. Please and thank you.**

**Review**

**-Erika**


End file.
